blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:9.Chao Life Episode 2:The Chao Grand Prix Tag Team Begins!
Welcome to Chao Life the chao journey to adulthood! This time around, its July 10 and the Chao grand Prix has begun! Start making teams! ' Rules #Dieing is allowed but no killing. #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No killing! #PG-13 Nothing above! #No Mystical Emerald References!(Unless its someone like Evo,Eva & Shadow The Wolf with thier own emerald.) #You may Have Owners. #Most Chao speak Chao Launguage but not all have to. #NO BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! #No canon characters. #Try to keep in Canon with Chaos Quest. Chao #Emerald The Chao(Bluray) #Omochao The Mecha CHao(Bluray only!) #Dex The Chao (Bluray) #Charlie The Chao (Bunnie) #Danny The Chao (ITH) #Rajino The Chao (ITH) #Valkary Chao (DARKEST) #Dixie The Chao (Apallo The Hedgehog) #Ace The Chao( Apallo) #Daxie The Chao( Apallo) #Maleri The Chao (Apallo) #Savannah the Chao (PIUPZ) #Scout the Chao (PIUPZ) #Amber The CHao (Bluray) #Bruno The Chao (Appallo #Angel the Chao (Scrounder) Teams Team Young Assualt Emerald Dex Dixie The Chao Bros. Danny Rajino (Anyone) Wind Aces Ace Tira Savannah Eggman's Little Monsters Daxie Maleri (Anyone) Young Hearts Bruno Amber Roleplay Omochao: Well where here Kids the GRAND PRIX FIELD TRIP SHALL BEGIN! Emerald:Alright ready guys! Ace: I wonder where my Tira is Dixie: *Sigh* I need some one to love but im just so soft Tira:Tira is a mother to be Ace: There are you my dumpling Emerald:I wonder where Valkary is? Dixie: I Wanna Join Your team Emerald:Us? Dixie: Yes Val is being handeled ny Top Men i found this note in her room Dex:What does it say? Savannah: Hihi, everybody! :D Dex:Oh Hi Savannah! Savannah: What's going on here? Dex:Oh well the grand prix is starting and uh-- Emerald:Where is your brother? Savannah: You mean Sam? He's not my brother. He just lives at my estate with Scout, Sarah, Saturn, and I. But I think Scout said he's coming. Dixie: Im on his team now Dex:Ahh... Emerald:Its ok I'am pretty sure things will turn out well So did he go back to the estate? Savannah: Actually, I don't know where he is. Dex:Maybe we should go check \Omochao: Hurry back the races are starting soon! Savannah: Races! Cool! Anybody got an open team? Ace: We do Savannah: Cool! I'll join you guys! Scout: Hi, guys! Ace: My gosh Who's first then second and the big finish. (Amber comes out of Bus* Hi Bruno: O-My _ god SHE'S Beautyfuil Amber? Bruno:Yea.....\ Amber:whos beautilful? Bruno: You Are Amber:*Blushes* Why thankyou. Bruno: *Walk To the Stands with me? Amber:Sure hey Dex! Dex:Hi! Were gonna go look for Sam for a sec bne back. Bruno: So The Chao Olympics Are After This U entering? Bruno: Well Emerald:Oh yeah! Amber:Sure. Dex:Yup! Emerald:So Valkary who's team are you joining? Dex:Evreyone need sto be on a team before we start. Bruno: SO Amber Wanna form a Duo Amber:Well...HECK YEAH!! Bruno:* holds hand* Amber:*Blushes* Emerald:Lets get started! The Race Begins! Omochao: Okay, kids ready to start? Emerald: All right! *Gets On Board And Dashes Off* Daxie: -dases off-